


Finally

by Llaeyro



Series: Mistakes [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: charlieficathon, Dirty Talk, Dom Charlie, HP: EWE, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Praise Kink, Sub Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finally sees sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/8062.html).

When Charlie opened the door, he had to fight his initial instinct to usher Harry into the warm. Instead, he folded his arms against the cold, keeping the door from blowing completely open with his foot. He eyed the large suitcase before frowning down at Harry; glasses speckled with water, hair plastered to his forehead as he waited on his knees on Charlie’s doorstep, pulling his soaked cloak tightly about him. The rain continued to lash down behind him.

“I’m an idiot.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Charlie said, not unkindly.

“A soon-to-be-divorced idiot,” Harry elaborated, as he fished in his cloak pocket and handed Charlie a parchment. Charlie’s eyes darted to the bottom, his surprise increasing when he read that it was Harry who was filing for divorce.

“So why are you here?” he said gruffly, “What do you want from me?”

“Nothing,” Harry answered immediately. “I could have gone to Ron and Hermione’s, or The Burrow, or Andromeda’s, but I wanted to be here. I’m here to give you everything. Everything I should have given you all along. If—if you still want me.”

He waved Harry inside, grabbing the case and dragging it in behind him. Harry just stood limply in the hall, dripping onto the carpet. Charlie ushered him into the front room, in front of the fire, and started to peel off Harry’s soggy layers. When Harry was down to his t-shirt and trousers, Charlie gently removed his glasses then his t-shirt, wiping the spectacles with the hem of his own shirt before returning them to Harry’s nose. Due to Harry’s long cloak, his trousers had mostly stayed dry. Charlie paused.

Harry stood, chin in the air, arms held out to the side in a defenceless position. “Take what you want, Charlie. I’m yours.”

Charlie felt raw desire wash over him. He grabbed Harry roughly, one hand on his arse and one tangled in his wet hair. They held each other’s gaze for a moment, panting hot breaths against each other, before Charlie leant in and kissed him. He put every ounce of passion he’d been holding back since the wedding into it and Harry soon groaned into the kiss, rubbing up against him. Three months of desperate, hurried fucking followed by Harry insisting it can’t and won’t happen again had taken their toll on Charlie’s patience. Tonight had to be different. Tonight, he would take things slow, to give Harry what he’d always needed but never had the time for; to be mindless, to give himself over to another. To Charlie. 

Harry’s grinding was getting desperate. Charlie leant back, firmly grabbing Harry’s chin between his thumb and index finger when he tried to chase the kiss. “Oh no, you don’t,” Charlie admonished, “I’m taking what I want. I suppose I might fuck you later. Maybe I’ll even let you come, but only if you’re a good boy for me.” Harry’s eyes fluttered closed as an excited shiver ran through him. “On your knees.”

_Fin_


End file.
